


Three-Way Freeway

by DadIWriteBitsAndBobs (DadIWriteGayPorn)



Category: Cats Love Water (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict Resolution, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, cat boy, raccoon boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteBitsAndBobs
Summary: Arno and his twin brother Celio have a falling out at a nightclub, and it's up to their new acquaintance Ethan to bring them back together
Relationships: Arno/Celio, Arno/celio/Ethan Bedlam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Right In Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peritian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peritian).

> A couple months ago I commissioned my favorite artist, Peritian, to do a piece between his OC twins Arno & Celio (from his smut webcomic Cats Love Water) engaging in some double anal penetration with my own OC, Ethan. As a writer I couldn't leave it without a story, and I was given the courage to do this when ChromeHoplite (who has been wonderously supportive) posted a fanfic for the same comic (also with a special guest star).
> 
> Now, I'm afraid that without reading the first 2-3 chapters of the comic itself you'll be fairly lost here. I know that seems like a turn off to those of you who haven't already read it, but I beg you to give it a try. Peritian is a god-tier artist and the sex in the comic is inordinately hot! 
> 
> You can find the comic here: https://e621.net/pool/show/5491
> 
> Peritian, if you're reading this, I really hope I didn't fuck up your characters. And I'm sorry for this being as long as it is. I got on a roll

"Cut it out! Do you know what it took to get it like this?" 

Celio swatted his brother's hand away as it reached for his hair again, a light scowl crossing his brown and tan furred face. 

Arno rolled his eyes and let his paw fall by his side. "What? I can't help it. It looks good, and I'm bored! This line is too long," he gestured vaguely at the queue stretching ahead of them to the door of _The Alternative_ Nightclub, from which a dull, muffled bassline could be heard. "And I still wish you'd told me before getting a trim. . ."

Celio cocked an eyebrow as the line, at last, began to move, some people being turned away at the door while others passed gleefully inside. "What, am I not allowed to look different than you?" 

"Well, we **are** twins!" Arno teased, lightly elbowing his brother in the side as they walked slowly forward. "Besides, you just want Erik- excuse me- _daddy_ to know which one you are in case we run into him tonight."

It was Celio's turn to roll his eyes. "As if your idea to wear our resort bracelets wasn't in case we met Cato here," he motioned to their wrists, which were adorned with contrasting event bracelets from their hotel, his own blue and Arno's red. "Prey indeed. In any case, Erik could tell us apart without the haircut. And I don't see why you don't like him. He is the one who suggested this club, after all. Says it has great nightlife!" 

Arno picked his words carefully as they trudged closer to the front of the line. He watched an angry-looking lynx girl and her impressively large equine companion storm past them after being turned away. _I hope we get in!_

"I don't dislike Erik, I just don't trust him. He's clearly after my man!" 

Celio rolled his eyes again but couldn't help but smile. The twins platonically laced arms as they stepped to the front of the line at the club door. A grumpy Ox bouncer was seated at the door to greet them. 

"Name?" He grunted, buff arms crossed. 

"I am Celio, and this is my brother Arno." 

The Ox snorted. "Wow. Never woulda guessed you were related," his voice dripped with sarcasm as he eyed the identical twins. "You're dressed awful casual, aren'tcha?" 

Celio looked down at he and his twin'sq attire- simple jeans and sleeveless shirts (his white and Arno's black). "I told you!" He hissed at his brother. "We should have dressed up." 

Arno frowned. "Isn't this a nightclub? Historically you don't have to dress up for those." 

"Historically there aren't clubs of this, ah, _nature_," the bouncer said, voice tinged with animosity. "In any case, we hold a higher standard of presentation here than most other clubs." 

Celio felt a growl rise up in his throat but managed to hold it down. 

"So will you let us in?" Arno's voice was nervous and bated. 

"That depends," the Ox said, sitting forward in his chair. "You two are certainly lookers, you'd be welcome inside. However, the clothing situation is-" 

"Erik sent us!" Arno blurted out suddenly. "Erik D'javel!" He stumbled to pronounce the last name correctly, but his words had the desired effect nonetheless. As Celio looked at his brother in disbelief, the Ox straightened up with widening eyes. 

"Ah, well that sure changes things! Please, enjoy yourselves tonight!" He shifted aside and gestured the twins through the door. 

They nodded in numb surprise and walked hastily through the door into the nightclub before he could change his mind. 

"We should do that more often," Arno teased, but Celio kept silent, unsure how he felt about Arno using Erik to get them in it as well as why he cared. Unbidden, a voice drifted through his head. _I am the one found him......_

The first thing they noticed inside was the music. They'd been able to feel more than hear it from outside the venue, but inside it was perfect. Loud enough to be raucous but still low enough that one didn't have to scream to be heard over it. The music itself was interesting and dripping with sexuality. Darker than what most clubs played, with dirty darkwave/industrial synths. It had a decent beat, too. Rather infectious. Over the music could be heard an effeminate male voice. Not quite as good as Cato's singing, in Arno's mind, but still spectacular. 

The second thing Arno and Celio noticed was the atmosphere. The club was very spacious, with high ceilings and a couple of balconies overlooking a small yet uncramped stage where someone with a vibrant pink Mohawk stood DJing. The dark room was lit only by stage lights that cut through the air in multicolored beams and tiny orange bulbs that lined the floor like one would see in a theater. Off to one side of the main raised stage was a mini-stage with a stripper pole and a thin, scantly-clad male mouse already swinging around on it. 

The place itself was relatively uncrowded. The night was only just starting, and many people had been turned away at the door. Celio was confident it would fill up. 

Celio hear a snigger behind him. He turned to see a pair of meerkats were eyeing he and his brothers clothes distastefully. They themselves were dressed rather lavishly. They would have fit in better at a gala than a nightclub. The male was in a conforming sleek suit with no tie and a watch that looked more expensive than Celio and his twin's entire vacation. The girl clinging to his arm wore a lavish red dress with open sides that showed off her form and curves, and a silky pink scarf wrapped around her neck and draped over her bosoms. _We are very much underdressed!_

Arno started nudging him. 

"What?" Celio half turned back towards his twin, still feeling distracted and miffed by the meerkat duo's display of superiority. 

"Look!" 

"Look where?!" 

"There, where I'm pointing. Turn your head, dumbass. Ahhh, too late." 

Celio stared at his brother quizzically, then peered at the space between two bathroom doors, one of which was swinging closed, on the far wall that Arno had been pointing to. "What was it?"

"I thought I saw... Nevermind." 

"What?! Tell meeeee!" 

Arno shook his head but gave in nonetheless. "I thought I saw a guy getting a blowjob."

"You're delusional," Celio snorted. 

"You asked!" 

"You see sex everywhere."

"Only because you go everywhere with me~" Arno teased, licking his lips seductively and showing off his fangs. Celio couldn't help but blush a little. He was never immune to flattery. 

"Come on," he slipped his paw down and entwined his fingers with his twin's. "I'm thirsty. Let's go to the bar!" 

Celio began to lead his brother across the room, only to discover that Arno had tensed up suddenly, and was staring at their interlocked hands, heels dug into the floor. 

"What?" 

"We're in public," Arno said, trying to uncouple from his twin. 

"What, you're serious?! You were just flirting with me!" 

Arno blushed embarrassedly. "Yeah, but only you could hear that. It's loud in here, if you hadn't noticed." 

"You've never cared about people seeing us before. We have never kept our relationship a secret in any case." Celio tried to hold on tighter. 

"We've never flaunted it either," Arno said crossly, jerking his hand away. "Some people wouldn't like seeing two guys- two _twins_ together like this!" 

Celio looked at him with wide, hurt eyes for a moment. "What do you mean, 'some people?' We have always said 'fuck what everyone else thinks!' And everyone we have met so far has been perfectly accepting! Reik, Erik, Dick," he ignored Arno's grimace at the final name. "Unless. . . ." His eyes narrowed. 

"Unless what?" 

"Cato doesn't know about us, does he? That we're together. You're worried about him showing up here and seeing us! You're worried about what he'll think!" 

"Shut up! So what if I am? We agreed that we'd let each other 'pursue other prey.' And don't act like you're just thirsty, at least not in that sense. You had a drink on the way here. You're just hoping to run into your 'daddy' at the bar again!" Arno crossed his arms. 

"Bullshit! Am not! You're the one who used him to get us in!" 

"So defensive. You sound like a child." 

"And you are sounding jealous and stuck-up!" 

"Taste of your own medicine." 

"Fine! If you want to not be seen together then you can have fun on your own!" Celio spun haughtily on heel and stalked off to the bar. 

Arno grit his teeth angrily and turned to head towards the mini-stage with the mouse stripper. Normally that sort of show would amuse him, especially the cat-and-mouse angle. But emotions had taken too sudden a turn for true enjoyment. He felt angry, pissed! How dare his brother make such outlandish insinuations! _I mean, I was hoping to run into Cato here.... But only to properly introduce him to Celio! Not like last time when I was recovering and rushed out of his apartment. Bah! This is all beside the point. And he won't be here anyway._

So wrapped up in his own mind was he that Arno didn't realize the music had stopped. As more people had filtered in from outside the chatter had grown, but not enough to mask the voice of a sudden approaching stranger behind the lone Siamese. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a guy as cute as you look so miserable right by a stripper." 

Arno looked round in surprise and saw the pink-haired DJ from before slinking towards him. Despite his new foul mood Arno couldn't help but notice that the boy was quite cute. 

_It's A Raccoon!_

Arno vaguely saw the outline of a new DJ step forward and a moment later the music started back up again. 

"You mean me?" 

The coon nodded, leaning against the stripper stage just beside Arno. While his voice had been confident and sneaky his features actually looked somewhat shy, perhaps due to the glasses covering startlingly green eyes. 

Arno took a half step back and gave the stranger a once over. He was wearing artfully torn black jeans laced with a hot pink belt, combat boots, a black shirt emblazoned with a white И」(no doubt a logo for some band or other) and a spiked choker at his neck. He was fairly tall, at least as tall as Arno himself was, not counting the several inches of teased up pink hair. A piercing in the shape of an industrial bolt rest just under his bottom lip, and several more piercings adorned his ears. 

"Boy, I hope this means you like what you see," the coon commented. Arno blushed hard, realizing he'd been staring. 

"S-sorry! There's just.... A lot to see." 

The coon laughed at this, and Arno could have sworn he saw a forked tongue between fangs the brief moment his mouth was open. And then he was extending a pink-clawed hand. 

"I'm Ethan," he said, "Ethan Bedlam." This time Arno was sure the other boy's tongue was forked. _Oh, the things a tongue like that could do!_

The still-blushing feline took the offered hand and was surprised by the firmness of the coon's grip. A second look showed muscles in his build. "Ethan.... Bedlam. Quite a name." They shook and released paws. 

"You hate it," Ethan said, though he didn't sound hurt. 

"I didn't say that!" 

Ethan waved it away. "It's fine. I have many other features that make up for the edgy name." He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, and Arno noticed that these too were pink. He couldn't help but glance down at Ethan's crotch. 

"Other features? Sooo the carpet matches the drapes?" 

Ethan laughed again. "Flirting already? But I don't even know your name." 

"Neither did you when you started flirting with me," the feline teased. "It's Arno. I'd shake your paw, but we've already recognized that formality." Arno silently swore at himself. _I sound like Celio!_

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Arno. And where's your twin?" 

Arno very nearly jumped. "What?! You know I have a twin?" 

"Well... Yes. I saw you two come in." 

"Oh! Right!" Arno let out a held breath and relaxed. 

"And you two fucked an Orca on the beach." 

It was a good thing Arno hadn't gone with his twin to get a drink because he would have spat it out all over someone. His fur stood on end and he stared in wide-eyed disbelief at Ethan. 

"You... You saw that?!" 

"Not at all," he chuckled. "But thanks for confirming that it was you~" 

"I don't understand... How'd you know about that?" 

"Well, just a tip, but when you have sex in public people tend to see it, even if they don't report you to the police. And as a DJ at the city's sexiest nightclub, I hear _all_ the gossip. Besides, there can only be so many new twins in town." Ethan leaned closer, setting an elbow on the stage and resting his chin in the center of his paw.

"You don't sound like, well, like you don't like what you heard." 

"Mnnn. Quite the contrary. Everyone here, well, we don't care about small things like public sex. We encourage it, in fact. As for the rest," his green eyes swept up and down Arno's body, "well, I have a particular interest. Especially if your brother is as cute as you." 

Arno almost blushed. Almost forgot that he was angry with Celio. Almost. But it all came flooding back to him before any of the positives of Ethan's insinuation could reach him first. 

"I... I'm sorry. I'm not interested." 

The grin slipped from Ethan's face and his ears drooped a little. "Oh... I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone, then. Excuse me." He turned to leave, showing a long black and grey striped tail with pink and green streaks in it. Arno found his eyes traveling up Ethan's tail to his firm and full ass outlined by his tight jeans. 

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Arno quickly grabbed Ethan's shoulder. 

Ethan turned back to him, left eyebrow raising in curiosity. "I'm getting mixed signals here... Should I stay or should I go?" 

"Stay, please." 

"I don't want to intrude." 

"You're not, I'm sorry. When I said I wasn't interested... I am. You're cute and intriguing. I'm just not interested in Celio right now, and you seemed to want the whole package." 

"Celio.... I'm assuming he's the mystery twin I saw you with earlier? With the cute haircut?" 

Arno scoffed and Ethan quickly held up his paws in surrender. "My bad! We don't like the haircut! We're mad at the haircut. Okay then. But he _is_ your twin?"

Arno's features softened and he nodded, turning back to face the stage. "Yeah, he is." 

"And you two had a fight? Do you want to talk about it? No judgment, I promise. Maybe I can help? I'm a good listener." 

Arno nodded, then sighed. Despite having earlier been wary about people knowing he was involved his his brother, he found the words tumbling out of his mouth to this stranger. He needed to talk with someone, to get the angry weight off his chest. And Ethan didn't seem to mind that he and Celio were an item. In fact, he seemed into it. 

"He's jealous that I like another boy. But we always like other boys! That doesn't change how we feel about each other! He's my brother! I'll always love him, and I'll always want to be with him. But he's acting like me being careful around this other guy means I don't care about him. Meanwhile, he's going around after other boys and doesn't see that he's being hypocritical. It's stupid. And it came out all of a sudden when he... He was holding my hand and I got worried about people who didn't already know about us seeing it and judging. And talking to you I can already see how ridiculous that is." 

Ethan shook his head. "No no, it's not ridiculous. It's true not everyone shares my, ah, _interest_ with your brand of relationship. Fuck, even I had to get used to my feelings for shall we say _pairs_ when I first recognized them. Even if your feelings were born from a jealous place they weren't over the line." 

Arno sighed and inclined his head slightly. "Thanks... You're not what I expected, you know, from someone who looks like you do." He eyed the gothic clothing Ethan wore. 

Ethan nodded in understanding, turning to press shoulder-to-shoulder with Arno. "I get that a lot, though normally not in this context." He watched the mouse, now wearing only a thong that did nothing to cover anything (and 'anything' was very apparently erect), swing around the pole a couple times. His pink claws tapped rhythmically on the stage along with the club music. 

"Of course, there's still the rest of our fight," Arno told him, jerking his head over his shoulder towards the bar where Celio sat. "The jealousy, not just the hand-holding." 

Ethan paused, then opened his mouth to speak. "Forgive me for being so direct, normally I would be more diplomatic... Especially since I want to fuck you. But if there are always other boys, and you know that you still love Celio first and foremost just as well as he should, why is there a problem at all? Couldn't you just remind him of your feelings for him above all and skip to the happy ending?"

Arno blushed. "I know... But I'd have to make concessions."

"Isn't the two of you being happy together and having a good time tonight- a time I would _love_ to make better- more important than you winning the argument?" 

"You would think, but we're brothers as well as lovers. If I concede now I'll never hear the end of it. A month from now we'll be home and I'll find out he used my toothbrush my mistake and when I confront him about it he'll say 'remember at that club when you apologized for making a fuss for no reason?'" A hint of laughter touched Arno's voice. 

"You two live together?" Ethan asked curiously, then blushed cutely and looked away. "Sorry, not the point. If you want, I could go talk to Celio for you? I bet he's feeling lonely anyway. But anything I can do to help heal this minor rift between you two, I'd love to do." 

Arno looked into the brilliant eyes of the raccoon and nodded before he'd even thought over the proposal. "Yeah... That way I'm technically not giving in! Why don't you buy him a drink? I can cover it." 

Ethan shook his head and wrapped an arm slyly around Arno's waist, paw snaking up under his shirt to rub sensually against his belly. Arno, who secretly had a thing for bellyrubs, tried to fight away a purr. 

"No need," Ethan said, batting his eyes playfully. "I'll cover it. I'd love to trade whatever I can do for whatever the two of you can do, if you catch my meaning?" 

"Hard to miss what you mean," Arno winked. "Still, you'll need to be less subtle with my brother. I'm sure he'll be willing, but he doesn't always catch on straightaway."

Ethan chuckled and turned to walk towards the bar, where Celio was. "Oh, that won't be any problem at all." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celio found himself slouched in a seat at _The Alternative's_ bar, ceaselessly stirring a straw through an otherwise untouched piña colada. He wasn't sure if he'd ordered it because Arno was right about him and Erik, or if he'd ordered it simply out of symbolic  
spite for his twin. Perhaps a mix of both?

In any case it had been free. The bartender, a seagull Celio thought, had taken one look at his "street clothes" and long face before announcing that the first one was on the house. Any other day Celio would have taken this as a chance to flirt, maybe try and get the avian to go out back with he and Arno. But he just wasn't in the mood. 

"Oh wow! You're even cuter in person!" 

Celio's ears twitched and he craned his neck around behind him to see who had spoken. A punk raccoon with a large pink mowhawk and a small grin stood admiring him. 

"What, me?" 

The coon nodded and stepped forward. "Yeah, you. I was just talking to your twin. He's cute too, but I wanted to know you both. Mind if I sit here?" He nodded to an empty barstool beside Celio. The feline hesitated, then nodded slowly. 

"Sure, why not. I assume Arno sent you to talk to me?" 

"After a fashion," the coon said as he sank into the seat, "though truth be told I volunteered. The name is Ethan, by the way."

"Celio. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie." 

Ethan feigned hurt and pressed a paw over his heart. Celio's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, doubling back. "No! Sorry! I didn't mean it that way. You actually look great! Tonight just is not really my night."

"It's okay. That's why I'm here. Can I get you a drink?" 

"I've already got one..." Celio glanced down at the now melted piña colada in front of him. 

"Yeah, but you can always use another. If you drink that one quickly I can get you another. Or even something new." He summoned the bartender with a raised finger. "Get my friend here something _top shelf,_ please."

"Thank you," Celio said, eyeing Ethan's torn black clothing and shaggy pink and green tail, "but you really don't have to." _Can he even afford this?_

"It's no big deal. If you don't drink it, I will." 

Celio shrugged. Who was he to argue with more free refreshments? And the top shelf at a place like this did seem enticing. 

"I like your hair," Ethan commented conversationally as the bartender poured Celio his new drink. He sounded as if he were trying to restrain himself from flirting more in the wake of some other topic. Arno, no doubt, but Celio, still brooding, was in no hurry to arrive at that topic. 

"Thank you! I was actually going to say the same to you." He began sipping at his piña colada as the bartender slid him his new drink. "And thank you for this. I hope I'm not putting you out?" He eyed Ethan's clothes again. 

Ethan caught the look and chuckled. "I know, I know, I look out of place here among all the fancy rich people," he jerked his head over his shoulder at the now somewhat crowded room full of people in high-end dress wear. "You do too, although between us I think you and your brother are the sexiest people in here. 

"But anyway, I'm one of the venue's nightly DJs. They pay me handsomely. As do some of the patrons here," his eyes twinkled mischievously and he winked. 

"What, you mean-?" Celio turned to look at the crowd again. 

"Yep!" 

"Here?" 

Ethan nodded. "I thought you knew? Assumed that was why you were here." 

"Knew what? Here for you?" 

"Not me necessarily, no. But surely you know? Why else would two boys of your reputation be here?" 

Celio flicked his tail in annoyed nervousness. "Are you going to keep being vauge or will you explain what you mean?" 

Ethan smiled apologetically. "This is a hookup and prostitution bar."

"It's a WHAT?" Celio's eyes bulged. He remembered earlier when Arno had told him he'd seen someone receiving a blowjob. _I suppose you were right, brother!_

"Its for rich people, mostly," Ethan explained. "They want a roll in the hay but don't want to degrade themselves with 'dollar store hookers,' so they come here. It has class, exclusivity, safety, and no judgement."

Celio was nearly at a loss for words. "But. . . But. . . The man who told Arno and I about this place..." He imagined Erik sitting at this very bar, perusing the club occupants for a suitable consort and taking them to a private room. He imagined himself being chosen. 

"With your reputation it's no mystery why he sent you here." 

Celio shook his head. "My reputation? You keep saying that..." 

"Well... I already went over this with your brother, but you two aren't exactly a secret. And I didn't tell your brother this but I actually know Cato. Not very well, he's more of a mutual acquaintance due to our line of work, but I did hear him talking about a cat twin who fainted, and how he'd grown close to him. He didn't come out and say it, but judging by the way he talked, your brother fucked him." 

Celio's mouth fell open, mortified. _People know about us?!_ "I... I didn't realize what a small world this is." 

"Hey, don't take it like its a bad thing," Ethan rested a paw on Celio's knee, squeezing both seductively and consolingly, "there's nothing wrong with getting some. In any case, I have to admit I'm jealous of those other boys who have gotten a taste of you two~"

Celio felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Considering your usual clientele, I'm not sure Arno and I could afford your rates. In any event, I'm still mad at him." Celio sucked some more of his tropical drink up. 

"Well you've already saved money on drinks tonight," Ethan teased, his paw still on Celio's knee. The feline felt no desire to move it. In fact, he was feeling the beginning tingles of arousal in his gut. 

"Plus, you two bros are so cute and so refreshing after all the stuck-up one-percenters I have to deal with that I'd be willing to drop the fee completely. And in all honestly, I've always had a thing for twins." His paw edged up Celio's thigh a bit. 

"Oh... Goodness! This is a truly tempting offer!" Celio fought to keep a self-satisfied smile off his face. He could feel his member stirring beneath his jeans, growing the closer Ethan's paw came. "But I have to turn you down, I'm afraid." 

Ethan stopped his hand's approach. "Because of Arno?" 

Celio nodded. 

Ethan slowly withdrew his paw. "He told me what happened. He's really sorry, you know." 

"If that were true then he would be here instead of you. Or maybe with you. Either way, he isn't here now!" 

"It _is_ true," Ethan told him. "He told me that he loves you more than anyone, that he always will. He told me he knows he wasn't fair to you and that the whole argument was silly. The only reason he isn't here is because he's ashamed and doesn't want to be even more embarrassed. Well, that and I offered to talk to you first." 

Celio drained his piña colada with a raised eyebrow. "He really said all of that?" 

Ethan shrugged. "I'm paraphrasing a smidge, but that was the gist, yes." 

Celio picked up his second drink but didn't sip from it. He swirled the contents slowly around a moment, a strange look on his face. "Honestly...." He paused. 

Ethan leaned forward, placing a paw on the feline's shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here to make things better. I haven't got a side." 

Celio chuckled and finally took a swig of his new drink. It was like a sensual fire filling him all the way down, both soothing and invigorating his nerves as it warmed him from within. He let out a refreshed "aahhh," then "you sure you're not a therapist? I must admit you have that friendly and calming atmosphere." 

"The son of one, actually," Ethan winked. "And I can get you riled up when I need to, don't worry. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You were saying?" 

Celio took another quick sip then hurried on. "It is not even the jealousy or the hypocrisy that's getting to me. We have always known there would be other boys on the side, maybe even more serious than just quick fixes and one night stands. It was the hand-holding that got to me. It was not even intentional on my part, but natural. There was nothing sexual there, I just wanted us to be together and to get a drink. And I understand his wariness, but when he pulled away it felt as if he were ashamed to be seen together. You would think years of fucking would get rid of that, but apparently not." He ended with a miffed snort. 

"We actually talked about that, you know." 

Celio shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's not the kind of apology that can be delivered by someone else." 

"Then let's go talk to him," Ethan stood and extended a paw. "He does want to talk to you, he's just afraid of your scorn, I think." 

Celio eyed him hesitantly. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Honestly he seemed lost without you even for just the few minutes I was with him. It was actually adorable, in a heartwrentching way."

Celio stood, tipping back the remainder of his drink down his throat. "You're not just saying that because you want to fuck us both?" 

Ethan chuckled, liking his lips with his forked tongue. "Well, that's certainly part of it, I'll admit, but it doesn't make what I told you any less true. Come on, now. He's waiting." 

Celio looked down at the pink-clawed hand Ethan was offering him. At this point, though the fight was still fresh, he wasn't even mad  
At Arno anymore. He longed to embrace him and more. And considering that their row had been sparked by a decline in affections this was hardly a surprise. Celio set his face and took Ethan's paw in his own, shaking it firmly. 

"You're right, thank you. Take me to my brother."


	2. 4° Warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not having this sex chapter up sooner. Yeah, I know only about 3 of you read this (and for once that statement isn't just me making a bad joke) but I anticipated that would happen. Still, these boys are close to my heart so there was no way I'd abandon this fic.

When Celio and Ethan arrived at the stripper stage, the mouse had removed everything. Clearly not shy, his stiff member and sack were swinging almost merrily as he twisted himself around his pole in time with the sexual beats the current DJ was playing, much to the delight of an audience of mostly men, each watching with rapt attention and bulges that would no doubt be much more noticeable were the room to be lit by more than just stage lights. 

Arno was the exception. He was leaning his back against the stage, scanning the crowd anxiously with a look of sheepish apprehension for the return of Ethan and his twin brother. When he spotted them approaching a small nervous smile played at his lips. 

"Celio!" He looked as if he was fighting to refrain from hugging his twin. "I've been an ass. . . I need to apologize." 

Celio folded his arms, trying to convey a crossness that he no longer truly possessed. He still wanted to hear Arno's apology, however. As Arno gulped and cleared his throat, Ethan shifted to the side between the twins, not blocking or dividing them from each other, but close-by and at an angle where he could see and hear everything, and intervene if necessary. 

"I... I was an asshole, and I was wrong. You were right, I was worried about what Cato would think. He goes to a lot of clubs but I was selfish and irrational thinking he would come to this one. Even if he had, you're my first and always! I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry." Arno took deep breaths and blinked repeatedly, fighting the beginnings of tears away. 

"It's okay," Celio told him, reaching out and taking Arno's paws in his own. This time Arno let their fingers lace together and held on tightly. "And hey, you were right about the blowjob!" 

"About the-?" 

"The one you tried to point out to me when we arrived. Ethan told me this is a sex club!" 

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, lovely," Ethan pointed out. "We'll get to that topic soon, I promise. It isn't even 9 O'Clock yet. When the sex generally starts here." He grinned and gestured for them to continue. Both boys blushed, glancing away briefly. But only briefly. Now that they were together again they couldn't look away for long. Their paradise-blue eyes met again, and Celio felt his own heartfelt apology being pulled forth. 

"I'm sorry for pressuring you and for getting jealous. Cato is cute, and he seems cool. It was wrong of me to try and steer you away, though I admit that I, selfishly, want you to myself." 

"You know I love you, dummy," Arno smiled, pulling his twin slowly forward. "More than anyone. You're right, Cato is cute, but you're my love." 

Celio smiled. "And Erik is hot, but you are my brother." 

"Can I make it up to you?" Arno asked, placing one of Celio's paws on his waist before reaching up to caress his twins face. 

"Only if you let me make it up to you as well," Celio said, tugging Arno closer so that their chests pressed together. 

Their lips met softly at first. Though Arno was for the most part over his earlier fear of being seen like this, he still felt some residual nervousness. But the feel of his twin brother pressing against him quickly rectified this, and he pressed forward more, feeling impassioned. The bros closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other, moaning softly. 

All the remaining pieces of resentment Celio had deep inside him for his brother were burned away by the kiss. Not holding hands had begun their feud but a public, passionate kiss like this more than made up for it. And It was one of the best kisses Celio had ever had, and that was saying something considering he made out with his twin a _lot!_

They could feel the eyes of some of the other club guests, especially those of Ethan on them as they made out beneath the naked stripper, but they were too wrapped up in one another to truly care. The twins slowly slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, reacquainting them with one another. 

Ethan felt his skin tingle and his cock stir with arousal as he watched the two brothers make out. _"Oh, wow!"_ he breathed. _"This is so hot!_" 

The Siamese bros broke the kiss to turn their heads and look at him with glazed, lustful eyes. Their bodies were still pressed together, fangs showing slightly and nipples exposed when their tank tops rubbed together and pulled aside. Their tan and brown cheeks pressed against each other as well while they gazed at Ethan. 

"You know, if it weren't for him we would have sulked all night and not had any fun," Arno murmured in Celio's ear. 

Celio nodded, growing a predatory grin. "And he is very much into us. He's hard already just from watching us kiss~" 

"Besides, I do think he's expecting us to play with him."

"Certainly! I may have insinuated."

"As have I!" 

"And he **is** cute, there's no denying."

"Have you seen that tongue? And that ass~"

Ethan gulped, reaching down to rub absent-mindedly at the bulge in his pants. "Bros.... There's only so much teasing I can take." 

"I think he wants to watch us kiss some more," Celio smirked and began to gyrate his hips. "See our crotches touch, see us rubbing against each other," his paws snuck down to gently grasp Arno's ass. Their tails flicked mischievously and Ethan found his breath catching, pupils widening. 

"P-please! God, it's so hot..." 

"Mnnn we're torturing the poor boy," Arno's hands mimicked his twin and slid to Celio's ass. "Look at him, he's shaking. And we haven't even done anything to him yet." 

The nude mouse beside them wasn't helping matters any for Ethan either. The coon croaked out a groan of longing and his shaking fingers began to open his pink belt. 

"What, right here?" Arno asked him, cocking his head to the side. "Where anyone can see you?" 

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ethan said, exposing just a hint of green underwear as his pants popped open. "And I doubt it will be the last. That's what this place is for, after all. Most people here fuck out in the open~" 

As one, the twins uncoupled and grabbed ahold of Ethan's shirt. "Then it's settled," Celio's grin widened as he and his twin began to steer their charge towards the dance floor and away from the stripper, who was now jerking off slowly and seductively for the crowd. 

"I wonder...." Arno purred domineeringly, "does he just want to watch, or would he like to join?" 

Ethan groaned aloud. "Fuck... It's nice to see your inhibitions gone~ if only I could have my cake and eat it too. Or have these twins and watch them," he smiled sheepishly. 

"Come here," Arno pulled his twin around and pressed his chest to Celio's back. "You're joining us." 

"Mnn, well, if you insist," Ethan cocked an eyebrow and stepped forward, his colored tail flicking behind him. The trio could feel curious eyes upon them, but none of them truly cared. In fact, far from his earlier fears Arno now found the attention rather arousing. _I get what my brother sees in it now._

Celio grabbed onto Ethan's shirt and yanked him forward so their chests pressed together. "Show me what that tongue of yours can do," he commanded. Ethan couldn't have refused even if he wanted to. As Arno began to nuzzle and place kisses behind his brother's left ear, Ethan leaned in and pressed his lips to Celio's. 

They moaned when their mouths met and Celio quickly parted his lips a way in further invitation. The punk coon slid his forked tongue inside without a moment's hesitation, wrangling it passionately with Celio's. He kept his eyes open as they made out and briefly made eye contact with Arno from over Celio's shoulder. Piercingly blue and lidded, Arno's eyes were full of gratitude and relief along with his overwhelming lust. He winked and began to grind his bulge against Celio's ass through both their jeans. 

Celio was in complete and utter bliss. He'd always had an exhibitionist streak, especially when he was with Arno, but that had usually only been played with in instances like with Dick, where one person was watching, or else in alleys or on the beach at night where someone **might** see but probably wouldn't. This was a completely different story, however. There had to be over a hundred people here, and he was putting on a show with his brother and this new acquaintance for all of them to see, should they choose to. He almost began to panic from it, the sheer ballsiness of their display (the irony was lost on him in his near-panicked and still thou roughly aroused state) but Arno felt soothing against him, and Ethan captivating. They helped ease his nerves while keeping him riled up. And a lot of the credit had to go to Ethan's tongue as well. Why, it was near intoxicating for Celio to slide the tip of his own tongue down between the two of Ethan's. 

"Mnnn that's it," Ethan murmured, briefly slipping his tongue back into his own mouth. "Such good boys~ Arno, love, would you mind helping me with his pants? You've the better angle." 

"Of course~" 

Arno purred into his twin's ear as his paw snaked around to quickly unbutton and unzip Celio's jeans. The second they came undone Ethan thrust a paw down Celio's front, delving with curious excitement beneath his underpants. 

Celio gave a shaky gasp as he felt Ethan's warm furred fingers wrap around his stiff shaft and tug him off gently. With his pants and underwear still up his parts felt quite constrained. And as Ethan was reaching for his privates Arno was snaking his paws up his stomach and chest beneath Celio's tank top. 

Celio felt a low purr start up in his chest. He let it happen, but couldn't fight off the deep blush crossing his cheeks, nor indeed the nervous shadow crossing his eyes. 

"He always purrs when someone touches him there, and he always gets embarrassed," Arno teased, still grinding his crotch against Celio's rear as Ethan tugged him off. 

"I think it's cute~" Ethan smiled, locking his bright green eyes onto Celio's blue ones. Ethan's grip tightened just the smallest bit and he rubbed the tips of one of his furred fingers over Celio's tip, spearing pre around the sensitive head. 

"F-fuck!" 

He couldn't take it anymore. Celio reached down and jerked his thumbs under his waistband, then gave a hearty push. His bottoms came tumbling off, underwear and all, exposing his rather large hard-on in Ethan's paw. He heard a few appreciative gasps from the crowd around he and the two others, but barely allowed himself to blush at their reactions. This seemed a normal occurrence here, true to Ethan's word, because many people were still deigning to watch the mouse stripper instead. Some were even dancing! 

"That's right, get them off!" Ethan huffed as Celio struggled to kick the pants all the way off. His shoes were slim, after all. 

"Feels lonely out here like this," Celio breathed, enjoying the exposure. _people can see my cock!_ "I'm the only one with his dick out," his paws trailed lightly down the raccoon's chest. Ethan barely suppressed a giggle as Celio's fingers passed nimbly over his stomach. 

"Ticklish, are we?" Celio wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Shut up and take off my pants," Ethan replied with just the tiniest of blushes. Celio was only too happy to comply. An expert at this sort of thing by now, he had Ethan's button popped and zipper down in a flash, showing off a pair of green boxers. Ethan's long bulge flopped out against Celio's wrist when the zipper came down. The tip had a dark spot where pre was leaking through, barely visible in _The Alternative's_ half-lit atmosphere. 

Arno eyed the concealed package with his chin resting on his twin's furred shoulder. "Impressive," he said. "You might be bigger than Celio here. Not that that's a high bar."

"We are twins, dumbass," Celio aimed an elbow back at his brother. "You insult yourself." 

"I'll take the praise, faint as it may be," Ethan's eyes twinkled mischievously. Celio opened his mouth to angrily retort, but the raccoon cut across him. "Are you going to leave me here with my underwear on?" 

"Allow me," Arno crooned, reaching down past and around his twin's hips to grab hold of Ethan's pants and underwear, then yanked them down. 

Ethan's cock literally sprang forth, bobbing excitedly up and down as it was freed from its confines. It was quite long, perhaps 8 1/2 inches, and as smoothly grey as his fur was. A lovely pink head was resting snugly within a full foreskin. Ethan groaned in thanks as the nightclub's air touched his privates. 

"Mnnn, that looks good! Really good!" Arno said, licking his lips. 

"Keep your eyes on the prize," Celio warned him. 

"I thought I was! He does look very delicious! What's the prize, then?" 

"Me!" Exclaimed Celio crossly. "I want a cock inside me!" 

"Here, with all these people?" Arno asked, eyeing the interested group around them. "Blowjobs are one thing, but what you want-"

"It's a sex club, Arno," Celio rolled his eyes. "And I like the attention. You aren't going to make me beg, are you? It's been a while...." 

Arno shook his head. "No begging," he promised. "Though that would be a pretty sight. But what is Ethan supposed to do while I fuck you? He already has his cock out...." 

Ethan caught his eye with a wicked grin. Arno's fur stood briefly on end. "No. I will NOT be a middle cat... Not with an audience."

"Oh, come on," Celio whined, grinding his bare ass backwards against his brother's crotch. "You say you're scared of being watched but you're as hard as can be. 

"I'll fuck. I won't be fucked." 

"Fine. That still doesn't answer what-" 

"I think your brother misconstrued my look anyway," Ethan interjected. "I wasn't suggesting he be in the middle, I was suggesting **YOU** be in the middle."

"You mean-?"

"You want me to fuck you?" Celio asked. Ethan shook his head. 

"Enough with the vagueness! Speak your mind." 

"Well, let me put it this way," Ethan purred, stepping forward so that his cock crossed with Celio's, making the cat blush. "How stretchy would you say you are?" 

Before Celio could discern what exactly Ethan was insinuating, Arno answered. 

"He could take us. There's a certain Orca he's been practicing for~"

"So I hear," Ethan replied, now wrapping a paw around both his and Celio's cocks before stroking them off slowly, making Celio's knees shake. "What do you think, baby? Can you take both of us at once? It'd be great practice for you."

With his cock rubbing and being stroked up against Ethan's, Celio was incapable of saying 'no.' He bit his lip, groaning lowly, and nodded. "Do it... I can handle it." 

The words were barely out of his moth before Ethan had lept into action. He leaned across Celio and practically tore down Arno's pants, fully exposing his cock, which flopped out against his twin's butt, and ass. A split second later and he was grabbing onto Celio's thighs and hoisting him up. 

Arno moved in perfect harmony with the punk coon, first helping lift his brother up, then eaning him back so Celio rested on his shoulder. Celio's legs parted on either side of Ethan's face, and he slipped his paws out of the way just in time to drop the feline's thighs down onto his shoulders. 

"There are so many people watching!" Arno muttered in his brother's ear as his paws slid to Celio's lower back to support his weight. "I can't get over how many are looking at us." 

"Shut up about it already," Celio commanded as Ethan pressed his face between his butt cheeks, "and kiss me!" 

Celio craned his neck up and kissed his twin just as Ethan's tongue slithered out of his mouth and began lapping at the cat's asshole, twin tips drilling in with expert precision. Celio gasped out into Arno's mouth, and Arno took the opportunity to thrust his own tongue down into his brother's mouth. 

At first Celio was unsure of what to do with his hands. For a moment he just let them hang down towards the floor, but that wouldn't do. So he took his cock with one paw and began masturbating slowly, and with the other he reached up and grabbed Arno's hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Ethan watched this with approval for a few seconds before turning his full attention to the task ahead. He first used his tongue to thoroughly lubricate the exterior of Celio's asshole, then slowly began to add pressure, pushing his tongue tips against the hole and working them in guided circular motions to ease it open. Already he could feel his tongue sinking steadily inside. 

Celio's persistent purring intensified. Though it was too loud in the nightclub to hear, what with the chattering and loud music, Arno could feel the rhythmic vibration of it with his hands and chest pressed into his twin's back. And with his cock out, Celio's hand in his hair, and their lips pressed together, Arno couldn't help but begin to purr himself. 

Suddenly, Celio jerked up, driving his tongue down Arno's throat and gasping sharply. Ethan had made entry. The coon wiggled his eyebrows cheekily as he pushed his tongue deep inside Celio's asshole before it could clench closed again. He lapped at the smooth, slick inner walls, forked tips mapping out the way. 

"Mnnn, tasty boy!" Ethan said, pulling back briefly and licking his lips. "I don't normally rim, you know."

"Y-you don't?" Celio panted, also pulling back. 

Ethan shook his head slightly. "No, normally I'm the one _getting_ rimmed!" He chuckled. Celio kept his eyes on the boy's forked tongue, transfixed. 

"Well don't stop now! You're really good at it!" 

That was all the encouragement Ethan needed. He dove back in both extra vigor, burying his muzzle between Celio's plump cheeks, his face between thighs. The raccoon's tongue worked even harder than before, stretching out deep inside him and making Celio's back arch. 

"Ohhhh _yes!_ that is wonderful! Mmmffff~ Th-this is how you're supposed to d-do it, Arno!" 

Arno just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I hope he finishes up there soon. My cock is starting to ache." 

"Soon!" Ethan's voice came muffled. "Nee.... streth... Lil." 

"Huh?" Arno asked. 

"He needs to stretch me a little," Celio translated. He looked down to address Ethan. "Do what you need to." 

Ethan nodded, then took a moment to make sure Celio's tailhole was properly lubricated with his saliva, then pulled his tongue out and took a single step back. "There," he declared. "Step two complete. Now for the final step before we get to properly have our fun!" 

Ethan reached up with his left hand and began to rub two fingers against Celio's slick hole, working them up inside him. 

"H-hey, make sure you're careful with those claws!" Celio's eyes widened. 

"Don't worry, hun, I'm an expert at this. It's been two years since I've broken a nail because of anything sexual. Just let me work."

"This would have gone a lot faster if we'd brought lube!" Arno whined, aching to touch himself but unable to move his paws away from Celio's lower back lest his twin take a fall. _It's not fair! Celio gets to paw off!_ Although, truth be told, he wasn't actually pawing off anymore, but rather merely grasping his dick tightly. 

"Patience, brother," Celio crooned, eyelids lulling as one of Ethan's fingers popped inside his ass, followed quickly by the second. The coon began scissoring them apart as best he could, stretching Celio slowly. "We didn't think we'd need lube, though by now we should no better than to go out without some. And it'll all be worth the wait. I promise."

"Well... Why doesn't he have lube?" Arno demanded, nodding at Ethan. "I'm over here dripping pre onto the floor, you know!" He shot a quick glance around the nightclub and saw many of those who had been watching their show were gone, or else turned away. A few still lingered nearby, paws conspicuously down their fronts. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're taking too long, either." 

"Is he always this impatient?" Ethan asked. He took a step forward so that for his part Celio would be fully supported by his shoulders, then slid two fingers from his other hand inside the cat's butt and began to pull gently, forcing the hole to stretch open without any fear of pain or tearing. "Ohhh yeah, this is gonna work perfectly~"

Celio was overcome by too many sensations to properly reply, so Ethan turned to address his twin's remarks while he moaned and rolled his hips. 

"I'm a worker here, not a patron. It's up to them to provide lube. And those people aren't getting bored of us, cutie, they're pairing off so they can have some fun too. Don't worry, when we fuck your brother we'll still have a sizable audience~ many patrons here come just to be voyeurs. 

Finally, Ethan began to wind down his preparations. He removed one set of fingers from inside Celio, sucking them quickly clean. He then curled the two remaining fingers inside the feline to brush them lightly over his prostate, giving him a taste of the pleasures to come. Celio let out a pleased meow at even just this teasing ecstasy, fighting to keep his muscles all loose. Ethan smirked and pulled his fingers out. 

"It's time. Help me position him," Ethan told Arno, paws moving to Celio's left butt cheek and under his right knee for support. Together Ethan and Arno dropped Celio's butt down between them so that their dicks would have easy access to his asshole. His feet were draped over Ethan's shoulders, and Arno quickly wrapped an arm around his brother's midriff to hold him in place. 

"Can you smell it?" Ethan asked with a grin, taking a step far ward so that his cock was suddenly pushed up against Arno's beneath the boy in between them. "Your brother is so horny~ He needs this!" 

Ethan grabbed hold of Celio by the thigh with one paw and reached down between he and Arno with the other, grabbing both their cocks by the middle of their shafts. "You feel even bigger than you look," he commented, stroking them both off a couple of times experimentationally. 

Celio moaned and started stroking himself as well. Ethan's eyes flashed onto him and he shook his head. "No. I want you to cum without touching yourself, understand?" 

Celio instantly stopped pawing off, reaching his hand instead around I hold onto the back of Ethan's neck. "If you insist." 

Arno's mouth fell open. "Whenever I tell you that you flip me off and keep going!" 

"Maybe you should fuck me harder next time so I don't have to jack off, too," he winked, eyes twinkling teasingly as a sly smirk lit his face. "Now, are the two of you going to breed me, or do I have to go use a bathroom glory hole to get myself off?" 

Ethan giggled. "He's right, it's been too long." He slowly lowered Celio's butt down, slipping his and Arno's heads between his cheeks. They pressed lightly against Celio's slick, gaping tailhole, rubbing together and mixing pre. 

"Here's how this is gonna work," Arno began. He and Celio had a system when they doubled up on someone. 

"Too late!" Ethan bucked his hips upward. Arno felt the coon's cock shaft slide up past his as it drove up inside Celio. 

"Aahhhh fuuuccckkk!" Celio whined out, pulling back the attention of the smaller crowd surrounding him. One person in particular, vaguely canine (that was all any of the trio could tell with their focuses wrapped up in each other), seemed to be curling them. The didn't care. 

"Better hurry up, before he adjusts to me~"

Arno growled, though he was far more horny than he was angry, and worked his cock upwards. It took him more work than Ethan to get inside his brother. Ethan's cock was crowding Celio's hole, so Arno had to press hard. A couple of times his dick simply slid up Celio's crack towards his back. Finally Ethan grabbed hold of Arno's shaft and held his head in firm position against Celio's hole. 

"Try it now."

It was slow work, but with Ethan's help Arno was able to ease himself up inside his twin. Celio's breathing grew more and more labored, his moans growing louder and louder the further the two males forced his tailhole open with their cocks. But their hard work paid off at last as Arno slid in right alongside the raccoon, their balls and shafts now held firmly against each other by Celio's tight anal ring. 

"H-holy.... You _must_ try th-this sometime!" Celio gnawed on his bottom lip a little, fists clenching and unclenching slowly.

"And you have to try this!" Arno gave a guttural moan and squeezed his brother's midriff with his arm. 

"I'm glad you two enjoy my suggestion! I can feel you purring~" Ethan leaned in and gave Celio a quick peck on the nose. "We need to thrust into him at the same time, or else we'll get caught up or slip out of him." 

Arno nodded. "On three, th-then. One. . . Two. . . Three!" 

Together they shifted their hips downward and their members slid most of the way out of Celio, allowing him to catch his breath. It was only a temporary reprieve. 

"Aaaannnndd.... One. . . Two. . . Three!" The two boys thrust back up inside. Celio cried out with pleasure and his cock twitched so hard it thumped against Ethan's belly, leaving slight precum stains on the front of his black T-shirt. 

"AAHHHHHH FUUUCCKK! Y-you're both h-hitting it!" Celio whined. "Please, do it again."

Arno and Ethan's eyes met as grins flashed across their furred faces. "With pleasure!" They declared in unison before counting off again. 

The boys quickly fell into a rhythm of thrusting and soon enough no longer needed to count down. Celio's hole grew looser and accustomed to their size, and as his natural lubes began to flow the other two boys' cocks began to slide in and out with ease. They struck against Celio's sweet spot each time, making him mewl and purr loudly. Arno thought he saw someone in the crowd taking pictures at one point, but he was far too involved in his brother and Ethan to care any longer about everyone around them watching. 

"Nngggehh ahhh, fuck, you're good at th-this, Arno," Ethan groaned as they thrust together up inside the squirming, whining boy. "Is this your first time doubling up w-with someone?" 

"I've d-done it once or twice," he breathed, legs beginning to shake and head feeling the faintest bit fuzzy. "But I don't make a h-habit of it, and I've only d-done it with Celio, n-not to him!" 

"And not from this angle, I expect." Ethan opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Celio cut him off. 

"YOU TWO SHUT UP AND FUCK ME HARDER!" He commanded, claws digging lightly into the back of Ethan's neck. "I'm getting close." 

"Already?" Arno panted. 

"Yes, already," Celio exclaimed. "I have two huge cocks inside me and everyone is watching, do you truly believe my stamina would last? Now fuck me harder!" 

"If you insist," Ethan's eyes lit up at the challenge and he immediately increased the force behind his thrusts. Celio gasped sharply, tilting his head up with his eyes closed, and Arno grunted as he fought to match the pace set by the raccoon. 

"Oh! My goodness," Arno huffed, "you p-put up quite a competition! Matching you h-h-here is no small feat!" 

Ethan opened his mouth to reply, but once again Celio cut across him before he could get any words out.  
"CUUUMMMMIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" He bellowed, eyes shut tightly and teeth clamping down and gritting together. His tailhole contracted around the two shafts buried inside him, slowing their newly invigorated ruts and forcing him to let out a deep and vulnerable groan only seconds after finishing his ecstatic cry. He'd barely even had time to draw a breath. 

Celio's seed shot up in four decreasingly large spurts. Most of the pearly liquid spattered onto the front of Ethan's T-shirt, but some of it fell back onto his throbbing member, dripping down into his sand-colored fur. A few drops even landed on Arno's arm, which was still wrapped around his twin's chest. 

Celio slumped down even more than before as his orgasm passed. He felt exhausted. His asshole unclenched and he found that he lacked both the energy and motivation to open his eyes and close his mouth. At least, not into Ethan and Arno resumed their thrusting in earnest.

At first Celio was so disoriented that he only heard the pleasurable grunts his brother made by his ear. But that only lasted for a few seconds before a wave of nearly unmanageable pleasure crashed over him. Celio tried to cry out again but found his lungs empty! He gulped down air quickly, he was far too sensitive post-orgasm for this. 

"Nnnnuuhhhaaaa! E-Ethan! Brother... W-wait!" He panted weakly, saliva dripping down off his lip. 

Ethan started to slow but Arno shook his head and kept thrusting. "Uh uh! We're not stopping. You do this every time! You cum first and then think you can't handle everything you feel after, but it always turns out you can. Well I'm getting close. You can take this. I know you can!" 

Ethan gave Arno an incredulous look, but said nothing. After a short moment of reflection, Celio nodded, clenching and unclenching a fist that hung down uselessly. "If... If you insist. I'll be fine. I d-do want you two to c-cum in me, after all." 

The other two men looked at each other. Ethan gave a 'well, in that case' shrug, and resumed pumping his dick in and out of the twin. In all honesty he was getting close to cumming as well and had been reluctant to stop. Arno nodded in admiration and quickly helped hoist his brother up with Ethan so they could both redouble their grips on him. 

The pleasure for both of then was growing exponentially, as was the pressure in their guts, rolling and undulating. Arno leaned in and pressed his lips to Celio's neck, muffling his lustful, close-to-the-edge moans more because he was used to having to stifle them than anything else. 

"A-Arno! I'm gonna... I'm so close!" Ethan hissed, forked tongue running nervously over his lips. "Will you cum with me?" 

"I don't th-think I have a ch-choice!" Arno huffed, face red with concentration. "I'm going to blow soon, too!" 

"Hurry it up," Celio moaned. "I c-can't take much more!" 

"What, going to cum again?" Ethan asked, Hips feeling a little sore but a fanged grin on his face nonetheless. 

"No," Celio replied hotly. "I will simply ask you to stop." 

"Are you two always this angry when you fuck?"

"N-normally I'm the angry one," Arno chuckled. "But it's more passion and brotherly love than true animosity." His arm tightened around Celio's chest. "Anyway, we'd better do w-what he says. He and I have an agreement that we'll s-stop the second one of us asks." 

"As does this establishment," Ethan gave a strained nod as sweat dripped off his brow. "As should everyone." 

Arno felt it then. He'd known for a short while that he was getting closer and closer to shooting his load, but it hadn't yet become unavoidable. He was no stranger to edging himself (and his twin) and knew that there were places when, if sexual activity was ceased, the coming orgasm would fade away. But he was beyond that threshold now. 

"God, I can feel it!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna-"

"M-me too!" Ethan hissed. 

"Fill me!" Celio growled demandingly. "Fill me up, the both of you!" 

"Ohhh fuck," Ethan squeezed his eyes shut and dug his pink nails into Celio's ass, "I'm-"

"Cumming!" Arno burried his face in his brother's neck again as his and Ethan's cocks began to throb an twitch against each other inside Celio. And then sweet release came over both of them. The slits in their pressed-together cockhead a opened and began to spit out their hot, white spunk. Only Arno couldn't reign himself in and hold onto control straightaway. He kept pumping his hips for four thrusts even as he was cumming before he managed to get a grip and hold himself still. Some of he & Ethan's seed seeped out of Celio's hole and onto their touching, sweaty ballsacks. 

The slick friction between Arno and Ethan's members along with the tightness of Celio's orifice increased the pleasure they felt tenfold. Arno was no stranger to double penetration, but the fact that his brother was the middle and there was a crowd surrounding and watching them fuck made this orgasm stand out compared with the others. 

It was over quickly, but the after affects could be felt immediately and for some time after they stopped cumming. The stickiness of Arno and Ethan's cocks, the sore tiredness of their muscles as if they'd just had a productive day at the gym, the sweat permeating their tussled fur. For a moment, just a moment while they were still coming back down, the three of them felt like they were the only things in existence. Nothing could penetrate their focus on each other. How they felt and smelled together like that. The feel of their chests rising and falling. The fade of Celio's purrs. 

They opened their eyes and the world came flooding back. The chatter of people around them, the flashing stage lights, the movements of the stripper, and the boom of music. The trio all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. 

It turned out to be more difficult getting Celio out of his mounted position between his twin and the raccoon than it had been getting into that position. The three of them were all exhausted. Horniness had been a great motivator when they'd started this, but now they had no motivation at all. Ethan and Arno had their pants around their knees, too. But eventually they managed to hoist Celio off their cocks (causing cum to flow freely out of his tailhole and drip onto the floor and their clothes), and bring him gingerly onto his feet. He stood there swaying and holding onto Arno's shoulder for purchase momentarily as blood flowed back to his feet before the three of them began to dress. 

Ethan and Arno finished quickly. They only had to tug up their pants then button and zip up. Celio on the other hand didn't get off so easy. His pants had vanished completely. Evidently one of the many impish voyeurs had snatched them away while the three had been too preoccupied to notice. 

"I can see if we might have a pair of shorts or something to lend you?" Ethan offered as Celio pulled up his underwear, which he'd thankfully managed to keep hanging off one ankle through their mischief. 

The feline shook his head. "No, I will be fine. This is good enough. Our resort is only a few blocks away. But thank you for the offer!" 

Ethan's ears drooped. "You mean you can't stay?"

The twins exchanged a look then shook their heads in unison. 

"We're beat," Arno said, "and we have another big day tomorrow." 

"But don't look so glum, Ethan," Celio placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder, "I'm sure we'll be back. And we'll make sure to dress up for that rendezvous."

"We'd even be down to meet you outside of work sometime, too," Arno added. The raccoon smiled thankfully and nodded. 

"You do look exhausted," he said. "It's probably for the best that you leave and get some rest."

"What about you?" Celio asked, looking him up and down. "You look like you could use a lie-down as well."

"Are you asking me to come home with you?" Ethan laughed and adjusted his choker. 

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," Arno told him, "We're serious about needing some sleep, so I'm afraid we wouldn't be much fun. You're certainly welcome to stop by sometime and see us, though. We're at-" 

"I already know where to find you," Ethan smiled. "Friend of Cato and all. In any case, that works out for me since I'm stuck here until 2 in the morning." 

"You're staying?!" Celio gasped. "How are you not dead on your feet after that?" 

Ethan's lips twitched upwards. "Experiance plus a metric ton of caffein from the energy drinks I had before we opened. And it's not like I have a choice. I do work here, after all. Which reminds me, I'm due back up onstage to take over from Liam in five minutes." 

The twins nodded their understanding. "Allow us to get out of your fur, then," Celio patted his brother on the back. 

"Not before I get a hug from you two." Ethan held out his arms. The Siamese twins stepped forward into his embrace without hesitation, resting their heads on his shoulder and wrapping their arms around one another. Ethan pulled them into a proper hug, his knee brushing against Celio's inner thigh, and reached down to grope both their asses quickly. 

"Stay in touch," he pecked them both on the cheek then pushed them away and held them by the shoulder at arms length. "I'll definitely hold you to your invitation." 

"You'd better," Arno flashed him a white-fanged smile. "Maybe next time we meet you'd like to watch Celio and I in the privacy of the bedroom, or even the shower?"

Ethan's eyes widened and he nodded furtively. "Oh, yes please! Now I'm _definitely_ Coming to see you two. Now, get back to your hotel before you die and ruin my chance of seeing two gorgeous twins go at it." He winked, releasing their shoulders. 

"Don't have too much fun, now," Celio winked back, and the two twins turned to leave, Arno in cum-stained bottoms and Celio in his underwear. 

_Oh yeah,_ Ethan thought to himself as he watched them walk away. _This was a good night!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one! Chapter two should be out within the next week. Originally this was all one chapter but I got to 8K words and was still only just starting the sex, so I decided to cut this into at least two chapters


End file.
